matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Ace
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 40 (max 200) (80 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = Proficient|cost = 265 |level_required = 32|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = }} The Killer Ace is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with a solid stock, a 6X scope, long barrel and a futuristic bayonet. Strategy It deals massive damage and has a high fire rate, above-average capacity, high mobility and accuracy. Tips *Since it shows superior accuracy, use this in long ranges to maximize this advantage. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the "Killer Ace" can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers with 6X Zoom. *The bayonet allows you to make ambush attacks. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *This can shred down an opponent's armor if used correctly. Circling, strafing, jumping whilst aiming for opponent's head for headshots will help you when engaged in a duel. This could also potentially last longer due to the fact that this has 50 ammo capacity. *If your opponent has used their Resurrection, use this to kill them to finish them off. *The bayonet is useful whenever you run out of ammo, so benefit from it, without having to switch to a melee weapon. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, but skilled users could still hit you with this weapon due to its low recoil, so stay aware of it. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *Avoid engaging in close-range combats as its users can use the bayonet anytime. (Unless you attack him from behind) *Area damage weapons (specifically the ones that has knockback) are good counters to its users, as those will disorient their aim while dealing high amounts of damage. *Try to dodge the bullets and try to get the user to run out of ammo since this gun runs out of ammo quickly. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Avoid camping in the same place as this weapon boasts superior accuracy. Firing Sound *Combat Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the IWI ACE rifle. *This rivals with the SWAT Rifle UP2 as they both feature high accuracy. *It is essentially the successor of the Killer Rifle. *This is one of the Primary weapons with a 6X scope. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Remixed Category:Stab Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Primary Category:Epic